I Have To Be Strict
by lovetheshield123
Summary: AJ is Punk's dominatrix. When he ruins her sister's 23rd birthday, strict discipline is inforced.
1. Chapter 1

"Sweetheart, we have to leave. Now!" AJ Lee told her sub, CM Punk. "Coming mam. " Punk responded. Seconds later, Punk emerged from the bedroom and came into the small hotel living room. He stood in front of AJ and lowered his head, a sign of respect. AJ put two fingers under his chin, lifting his head up and kissed him softly. Punk returned the kiss, wanting so badly to touch his dom, his lover, his girlfriend, and best friend. But he knew he wasn't allowed to, not until AJ had given him permission. AJ ended this kiss and pulled back, Punk's eyes immediately returning to the floor. AJ smiled and grabbed his hand before leading him out of the room. "Babe, tonight I need you to be a good boy and not get in a fight with Ambrose. I know you guys have problems with each other. But, I need you to be nice to him. It's Kaitlyn's birthday, my sister's birthday, and I need it to be nice for her. "AJ told him as they got into the elevator.

Punk nodded and timidly asked," Permission to speak freely mistress? " AJ nodded and he continued," Dean, he is the one that starts those fights." AJ thought for a minute before saying as they stepped off the elevator, " I know, baby. But I have to punish you. Paige punishes Dean too. You still participate in the fight. "Punk nodded and they went into the hotel's dining area. Except, there was a DJ set where the buffet bar would be, a dancefloor, and a huge chocolate fountain alongside the wall on a table with food and the cake. Most of the already there, all except for Kaitlyn and AJ, Layla, and her Dad. The plan was for her dad to walk her down the staircase that led into the dining area. It was her 23 birthday and she was about to get married to Roman, so they wanted to make this one very special. Punk and AJ spoke to everyone, being curteous, before walking over to where AJ's mom, Paige, Dean, Layla, and Seth stood. AJ engaged in conversation with her mom, Layla, and Paige while Dean and Punk were having a not so nice conversation with each other. AJ looked over in Punk's direction and when he wasn't there, she went over to Paige and tapped her on the shoulder. She motioned to where Dean used to be standing, and Paige nodded.

They located the boys, engaged in a fist fight. Punk was currently on top of Dean, beating the hell out of him. AJ pulled him off of Dean, spanking him once. Dean got to his feet, not aware that Kaitlyn was descending the stairs, Roman on one side, Triple H on the other, and speared Punk right into Kaitlyn, knocking her down. She hit her head hard on the steps, crying out. Paige and AJ immediately ran over to them, Paige pulling Dean off of Punk, and spanked him hard. Punk though, got up and tackled Dean. AJ again pulled Punk off of him again and yelled, "Phillip Jack Brooks!"


	2. Chapter 2

Please pray for me. I am having my right leg amputated tomorrow. If you don't believe me, it's ok. I don't have many friends. I was shot in a shooting today. There were several people that died and were injured. If you care, please review and leave encouraging words for the people hurt. I plan to show them to them on my last day here. I lost my best friend in the shooting too. Please pray!


	3. Chapter 3

Just found out that I will never walk again. A prostetic leg is too much. I got released from my job. I haveno money. Anyone else scared, lonely, and confused?


	4. Chapter 4

This is Jamie's friend, Becca. Jamie started to have the amputation, and they discovered an artery clogging and a blood clot above the knee. They said that not enough blood is getting to the heart. They gave her only a few hours to live, it may be shorter. I am so upset. Please pray for her. She told me to take over the account and post the final updates on stories. But... I don't know. Somebody help me.


	5. Chapter 5

I am afraid I will not be able to post anymore updates. I will however create one last story. Review/ PM her account with suggestions. Let's do it for Jamie.


End file.
